I don't care! Really?
by LgStrike
Summary: "Mas que merda, porque eu estou pensando nisso mesmo? I daí se ele morrer? Não me importo mesmo" pensa Kanda. Não sabia explicar, mas sentiu algo estranho quando esse pensamento dele morto...


Legendas:

- bla bla bla = o personagem falando

"_bla bla bla_" = pensamento do personagem

[ bla bla bla] = é eu falando xD

* * *

**I don't care!... Really?**

**One-Shot**

A hora do almoço já tinha acabado, todos já estavam se levantando de suas mesas e se retirando do refeitório. Mas o mais frio dos exorcistas nem se mexeu para sair de lá, seus pensamentos estavam tão distantes que nem percebeu que agora se encontrava sozinho no local.

Não queria aceitar, mas estava pensando em um certo ruivo idiota que tinha saído em missão e ainda não tinha retornado, hoje fazia 6 semanas dês da sua partida. Ele nunca tinha demorado tanto assim em uma missão, será que ele...

"_Mas que merda__, porque eu estou pensando nisso mesmo? I daí se ele morrer? Não me importo mesmo_" pensa Kanda. Não sabia explicar, mas sentiu algo estranho quando esse pensamento dele morto chegou à sua mente. Mas porque tinha sentido aquilo? Lavi não podia morr... quer dizer, não se importava com Lavi, não ia fazer a menor diferença se ele morresse, não é?

Talvez tivesse sentido aquilo porque ia perder o seu "porto de relaxamento". Era difícil explicar ou até mesmo aceitar que fazia aquilo junto com Lavi, mas como o trabalho de exorcista era um pouco difícil e também os consumiam muito, precisavam de um tempo, mesmo que fosse curto, pra esquecer esse negócio de exorcistas, Conde do Milênio, Akumas, Noahs...

Pois é, Kanda e Lavi faziam amo... quer dizer, faziam sexo para esquecer seus problemas, até meio difícil de acreditar não? É, nem Kanda acreditava que fazia isso com o Baka Usagi. [_É assim que se escreve né?]_

Só podia ser por isso que sentiu aquela sensação estranha, se Lavi morresse com quem ia esquecer os problemas agora? Com o Moyashi? Não, definitivamente não, ele ia ser a ultima pessoa da sua lista pra fazer esse tipo de coisa.

Uma coisa que também não saia de sua mente era que o ruivo tinha ido para essa missão junto com Lenalee, sabia que antes o Usagi era afim dela, tinha medo de que ele fraque...

"_Droga, eu to parecendo uma menininha que não quer perder o namorado_" pensa Kanda irritado consigo, ele não podia estar com ciúmes de Lavi, não podia.

-Realmente você é uma menininha que não quer perder o namorado, Bakanda.

Ok, nunca tinha tomando um susto como agora, quase caiu da cadeira. Olhou pra frente e viu uma a ultima pessoa que queria ver: Moyashi. E para completar ele estava sentado na mesa em que estava, de frente pra si, como não tinha nota ele antes?

"_Eu falei isso em voz alta?_" – O que você di... Espere ai, há quanto tempo estar ai?

-Faz um tempinho já que eu estou aqui olhando essa sua cara de apaixonada – disse Allen dando ênfase no "ada" para provocar, sabia que do que estava acontecendo entre Kanda e Lavi, pois o ruivo tinha lhe contado.

Quando Lavi tinha contado a Allen, o albino não pode deixar de ficar surpreso e achou bastante estranho, mas agora já tinha se acostumado com essa novidade deles dois.

Sentiu seu sangue ferver de raiva com o comentário do albino, uma veia saltou da sua testa, como queria cortar o pescoço desse Moyashi com a Mugen agora.

-Olha aqui seu-

-Tenho noticias do Lavi, quer saber?

Parou de falar na hora e prendeu a respiração por um segundo. Ele tinha noticias? Porque será que ficou meio... feliz em ouvir isso?

-Pela sua cara você quer saber sim – disse Allen, e pode notar a cara feia que Kanda fez – Ele volta hoje, se não me engano de noite. Esta um pouco ferido, nada demais – por mais estranho que possa parecer, ficou meio preocupado quando Allen disse que ele estava ferido – Hey, não faça essa cara, acabei de dizer que não é nada demais – fala o albino achando graça, realmente ver Kanda preocupado com alguém era realmente novo.

-Hunf – Não disse mais nada, apenas se levantou da mesa e foi saindo do refeitório.

-Seja educado e me diga "obrigado" pela noticia que te dei – disse Allen.

Kanda nem se deu o trabalho de virar, é tanto que não viu o sorriso que Allen tinha dado. Realmente ver Kanda assim era algo novo.

**..::oOoOo::..**

**..::oOoOo::..**

Estava agora no seu quarto, sentado na cama, com o pensamento longe.

_Então é hoje... É hoje que ele volta..._

Esses eram os pensamentos do moreno. Não sabia explicar, mas estava... Estava feliz em saber disso.

O que será que sentia pelo Usagi? Fazia aquilo tudo com ele só para "esquecer" os problemas?

E Lavi? Fazia aquilo porque?

Seja lá qual for à resposta...

Hoje iria descobrir...

_Custe o que custar..._

* * *

Ok, ok  
Essa fic saiu um lixo, uma porcaria -'  
Mas vai, tem que perdoa D=  
Não sou fã do casal, enton a fic saiu assim!  
Eu sei, as fãs de Lavanda devem esta querendo continuação, pra saber o que eles realmente sentem -.-"  
Isso vai ficar de acordo com a imaginação de vocês u_u  
Caso não goste de Lavanda, mas leu por curiosidade, pense que eles não sentem nada pelo outro, e que Kanda terminou com Lavi e ficou com o Allen [?]  
E caso goste de Lavanda, pense que os dois se amam completamente, e depois adotam uns filhos u_u


End file.
